


Trampas

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma no sabe cuando pasó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampas

**Author's Note:**

> Para el festival de besos de minor_fandoms @ lj.

Sena escala por su cuerpo hasta la boca, que dibuja una sonrisa demoníaca hasta en estas circunstancias. Cuando agacha la cabeza para besarle, a horcajadas sobre su estómago, Hiruma le sujeta antes de que llegue a tocarle y recorre el camino que va desde la oreja hasta la nuez con los dientes, volviendo a subir por la barbilla y terminando por dejar que Sena caiga en su boca, en un beso que comienza tímido (como todo con él) pero acaba por arderle dentro del pecho.

Su  _running back_  siempre ha sido capaz de engañar al contrario en su debilidad aparente. Hiruma ya no recuerda cuando cayó él en la trampa.


End file.
